The Last Time
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: A young girl discovers her whole life has been built on a lie and Lisbon has to break the news. ONE-SHOT! review :)


**I wrote this for my English assessment and then decided not to use it. So I changed the names and decided to post it as a ONE-SHOT. enjoy :)**

Have you ever been in a stage where you just can't believe something? But still, in your heart it feels true? When the two people you love have been lying to you for your entire life. There was just one person who was in the dark as well, the secret hidden from them as well. My whole life I have been living a lie I didn't even know about.

There are four of us in our family. My father, John, was a doctor at a local hospital. My mother, Louise, was a nursery teacher. Both of their parents died, sending them to an orphanage where they met. They fell in love, got married and had my brother, Jeremy. Jeremy was two when I came along, a healthy baby girl called Trinity.

Jer and I grew up together, our brother and sister bond as strong as steel. Though we were all family, we didn't look like it. My dad was tall, a firm build with a strong face. Dark hair sat at the top of his head and formed a beard, the same brown colour of his eyes. My mother also had dark hair framing her face. Her eyes were a cold blue, sending a shiver down anyone's spine. She was also tall, nearing 6'0.

my brother looked like my dad. His dark hair kept in a kind of surfer style. His eyes were warm chocolate which sparkled when he smiled. He was also tall, standing at a firm 6'0 at the age of sixteen. Then there's me. I stood at 5'4 which a rather small build. My hair was a golden blonde which hung to just below my breasts with a slight wave. My eyes were a meadow green which change shade with the weather. I'm completely different from my family.

I found out why I was so different when the police visited our secondary school. Once we enter year10, our DNA and fingerprints are taken in case something happens in the future. I didn't mind the ink on my hand, it was the cotton bud in my mouth that made me uncomfortable. I didn't like the feeling of it against my cheek.

Mum and dad seemed worried when I told them and started to make arrangements for us to move. The day after, there was a knock on the door. Jeremy opened the door and was pulled outside. I ran out after him, trying to hit the police officer that had him. I was restrained, arms pulled to my sides.

I watched in horror as my life came crumbling down. My parents came out of the house in handcuffs before being put into the back of the police car. Jeremy and I are put into the back of another black police Jeep, our hands free by our sides.

As Jeremy and I refused to be separated, we were put into an interrogation room together as soon as we entered the police building. We sat at in our chairs, thinking up excuses as to why we are here. Secrets were obviously being kept from us, secrets that were probably life changing.

A short black haired woman came walking into the room, carrying a beige case file. She wore a black suit, the clothes hugging her smallish figure. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she walked to take a seat opposite us.

"Hi Trinity" she begun with a small smile.

"Its Trina" I corrected automatically.

Trina" she nodded. "I'm Teresa Lisbon, I work with the CBI. Your DNA was put into the database... we found out that we already had it."

"What do you mean?" Jer asked, elbows resting on the table.

"Trina's DNA matches a girls who was kidnapped thirteen years ago" Miss Lisbon replied.

"How's that possible?! I've always been with my family" I protested, feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

"We checked twice...Your the girl who went missing thirteen years ago, Jessica Johnson. These are your real parents" she opened the file and slid two photo's towards me.

The first picture I saw was of a woman. Her blonde hair was short, resting on her shoulders. She had creases at the corners of her green eyes as she smiled at the camera. Her bubblegum pink lips were pulled back in a smile, her cheeks were flushed rosy red. Under her photo was 'Susan Johnson' written in bold letters.

The second photo was a man with very light brown hair. His eyes were a faint green, as he smiled at the camera they smiled faintly. His cheeks were flushed, as if he had been caught laughing. Under his photo was 'Taylor Johnson', also written boldly.

"What happens to us now?" I asked, passing the photo's to Jer.

"You sure do look like them" he commented with a sigh.

"You'll be taken back to your parents... Jeremy will have to go to a care home" Miss Lisbon answered me.

"Then I'll go with him, he's still my brother" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Trina..." she started.

"He's the only one who's not a lie! I'm not leaving him" I interrupted.

She stared to say something again but a woman, Susan, came rushing into the room and wrapped me in her arms. "Jessica! Oh, my Jessica! I thought that day, all those years ago, was the last time I would see you!

While Susan held me, I looked at Jer. There was a sad smile on his face which made me reach out and hold his hand. I let Susan hold me for a few minutes, then slowly pushed her back.

"Now you can come home, your sister will be so happy" Susan cries, stroking my hair.

"I'm not going with you" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" her face fell.

"I can't leave Jeremy, I'm the only family he has left" I explained.

"He's not your brother Jessica! None of them are your family" she snaps.

"Sue, stop" the man behind her, Taylor, said. "She grew up with the boy, they are truly family."

"Well I'm not leaving here without her" Susan told him.

"Then Jeremy comes too, I won't leave him" I said, no room for argument in my voice.

"Okay" Taylor nodded.

Susan and Taylor adopted Jeremy, welcoming us both into their family. My biological sister, Amy, was five years older than me. She had the same brown hair as Taylor which she liked to wear in a plait. She gave me a tight hug when she saw me, she was smiling hugely.

I was expected to fall into family life almost immediately. That didn't happen though. It would take me a while to get used to my new life, Jer and I would take one day at a time. We still have to fully accept that our entire lives have been a lie.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
